UM MOMENTO NO TEMPO
by Lady K Rox
Summary: O que realmente aconteceu naquela caverna? Cena perdida de Trapped. Tradução da fic A MOMENT IN TIME de Ryalin. One-shot.


**UM MOMENTO NO TEMPO**

**Título original: A moment in time**

Cena perdida de Trapped

**Spoilers: **Como puderam ver pelo título da história, há numerosos spoilers do episódio "Trapped".

**Autora: **Ryalin

**Tradução: **Lady K

**Nota da autora: **A música que aparece na fic é "Deep As You Go" da banda October Project. Esta história é para todos que acreditam que algo mais aconteceu naqueles 3 ½ minutos de comercial (intervalo) no episódio quando exibido na TV.

**COMMENTS: **Meninas, aí vai mais uma tradução, só que esta é novinha em folha :) acabei de traduzir e com a devida autorização da autora. Espero que gostem! Ah e deixem review, assim me motivo a fazer outras traduções né? Senão, greveeeee!

Rox Bjos

* * *

Deep as you go I'll follow (O quão profundo você vá, eu seguirei)

Deep as the water goes (Quão profundo quanto a água pode ir)

All the world is hollow and dry (O mundo é oco e seco)

But you and I go down (Mas eu e você vamos mais fundo)

You and I go down (Eu e você vamos mais fundo)

A sensação de seus lábios suaves na pele sensível de seu pescoço fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Marguerite. Durante três longos anos ela imaginou esse momento. Fantasiou sobre isso. Mesmo agora, com as mãos dele queimando através do fino tecido de sua blusa, seus lábios e língua saboreando o caminho de sua orelha, indo e vindo, ela sentiu que talvez estivesse em algum tipo de sonho erótico do qual não gostaria de acordar. Ao mesmo tempo em que a escuridão trouxe à vida suas fantasias, também temia que voltassem à latência.

_Não, não permita isso! _A mente de Marguerite gritava enquanto ela procurava enterrar seus medos o mais profundo que podia. Recusava-se a permitir que qualquer coisa, mesmo a morte, lhe tirasse esse momento! _Por favor, Deus, eu imploro, conceda-me esse desejo. Deixe-me sentir todas essas emoções que passei minha vida negando existirem. Dê-me uma chance de amar e ser amada por esse homem que é muito mais que um simples desejo._

Marguerite estremeceu novamente ao sentir os lábios de Roxton deixarem seu pescoço, sua língua úmida deixando um rastro na saliência entre os seios, seus dedos abrindo habilmente os botões de sua blusa, saboreando cada centímentro de sua pele macia. Suas próprias mãos estavam ao redor do pescoço dele, seus dedos deslizando até se perderem nos cabelos macios. Afogando-se no turbilhão de sensações provocadas por Roxton, ela demorou alguns segundos para perceber que ele havia parado a exploração tátil de seu corpo e agora estava olhando-a, as mãos sobre seus ombros, seus olhos escurecidos pelo desejo.

"Marguerite, tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?" ele perguntou cuidadoso, quase com medo da resposta. "Uma vez que passemos deste ponto, não sei se serei capaz de parar."

"Eu não quero parar, John" Marguerite disse ao olhar para aqueles profundos e castanhos olhos. "Nem agora, nem depois. Se nós vamos morrer, quero que seja sabendo que tivemos este momento juntos, este momento perfeito. Passei os últimos três anos com medo de deixar você se aproximar demais, e agora não quero mais ter medo."

Ela gentilmente removeu a mão direita dele de seu ombro e a colocou sobre seu peito, sem tirar os olhos dos dele. Ele podia sentir a rapidez dos batimentos do seu coração sob a ponta dos dedos.

"Meu coração pertenceu apenas a um homem: John Roxton. Eu o entrego a você livremente e sem reservas."

Colocando seus braços ao redor do corpo dela e a puxando ferozmente, Roxton pôde sentir sua respiração quente em seu ouvido quando suspirou suavemente: "Por favor, faça amor comigo, John."

As palavras, finalmente ditas, acabaram com o restante do controle de Roxton. Com uma ferocidade súbita e inesperada, levantou Marguerite e a colocou sobre a beira do altar. Dentro de meros segundos já havia arrancado sua blusa e a lingerie. Arqueando-a para trás e apoiando-a em seu braço, sua boca quente encontrou o seio direito, sua língua provocando o mamilo firmemente. Ele estava em frenesi. Nunca sentiu uma necessidade tão grande, sua ereção dolorosamente lutando contra suas calças. Foi com um sentimento de satisfação que viu seu desejo refletido como num espelho em Marguerite. As mãos dela estavam em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo: em um momento, percorriam suas costas; no outro, tocavam próximo à virilha. Um súbito gemido escapou de seus lábios enquanto as mãos dela continuavam provocando-o e torturando-o. O brilho naqueles olhos cinza gritaram alto, e ele soube que nada que já tenha experenciado poderia se comparar ao que estava prestes a vivenciar.

As mãos de Marguerite moveram-se lentamente para as costas de Roxton, puxando sua camisa para fora da calça num gesto quase casual. Sob o fino tecido, seus dedos finos acariciavam a pele suave. Ela sorriu ao ver sua respiração alterar-se, obviamente havia encontrado um ponto sensível perto das costelas. Já havia visto Roxton sem camisa em diversas ocasiões, mas todos os olhares do mundo não se comparavam a sentir seu peito sob a ponta dos dedos, a dicotomia entre a pele macia e os músculos firmes. Lentamente, ela começou a desabotoar sua camisa, decidida a fazê-lo experimentar o êxtase, o tormento, a levá-lo ao cume do êxtase ao qual ela mesma também era conduzida por ele. Tocando seus braços, pele com pele, ela o saboreou com seus lábios e língua. Deixou a pele macia do ombro e foi até a linha firme de seu queixo, o perfume almiscarado masculino e o gosto salgado do suór ameaçaram sobrecarregar seus sentidos.

A boca de Marguerite queimava enquanto continuava a assaltar a sanidade dele, as mãos de Roxton passaram dos seios para baixo, perto do cinto de couro em volta de sua cintura. Pareceu demorar uma eternidade para soltar a fivela. Depois de tê-lo removido, ele cuidadosamente colocou Marguerite de volta ao altar, tirando lentamente suas botas antes de puxar a saia cáqui para baixo do qualdril esbelto, os lábios acompanhando a retirada da peça por suas pernas. Ela ficou ali, de olhos fechados, uma onda de cachos castanhos em torno de sua cabeça, não nua, mas com a calcinha de seda, parecendo uma princesa pagã na luminescência cintilante da caverna. Quando ela tocou seu próprio corpo, lentamente tocando a barriga e os seios em círculos suaves, o pouco controle que Roxton ainda tinha, desapareceu. Em um instante ele tratou de se livrar de suas roupas, o que não era tarefa fácil, tendo em conta seu estado de excitação. Enroscando as mãos de Marguerite nas suas, ele lentamente a puxou para que se sentasse e, pela primeira vez, Marguerite permitiu que seus olhos admirassem detalhadamente o corpo nu do homem que amava. Dizer que isso tirou seu fôlego seria um eufemismo. A luz dourada da caverna ressaltou sua pele de café com creme, implorando por ser tocada. Seus olhos se encontraram, seu próprio suspiro a surpreendeu. Nunca antes um homem a havia olhado do jeito como Roxton a olhava agora, a intenção, o desejo refletido no olhar e em sua anatomia. Ela o desejava. Apesar das mentiras, dos segredos e dos jogos, ela o desejava. Não apenas o desejava, mas o amava; maravilhou-se com esse último pensamento a ponto de virem lágrimas a seus olhos.

Mais uma vez seus lábios se encontraram, a língua dele esforçando-se para dançar ritimadamente com a dela. Ela sentiu um estremecimento quando suas mãos se moveram sob sua calcinha, sabendo do calor úmido que dizia como ela o queria. Passar o pequeno pedaço de tecido por suas longas pernas foi quase a morte para ele, incapaz de dizer onde o tecido flexível terminava e onde começava a pele lisa dela; de repente, as longas pernas o envolveram, puxando-o intimamente para ela.

Roxton ficou frente a frente com ela, seu corpo desesperado para preenchê-la, e segurou seu queixo com a mão, olhando para aqueles enormes olhos cinza prateados repletos de espanto e desejo.

"Eu preciso ouvir mais uma vez, Marguerite", disse ele num sussurro. "Por favor, diga outra vez."

"Eu te amo, John Roxton, e sempre vou amar" foram as últimas palavras que ouviu antes de deslizar para dentro do corpo de Marguerite e encontrar o paraíso. Em instantes, foi como se tivessem sido capturados num passeio arrebatador na cauda de um cometa, um dizendo o nome do outro antes da queda simultânea no esquecimento.

I want to be completed (Eu quero ser completa)

I want to disappear (Eu quero desaparecer)

I want to be uncovered (Eu quero ser descoberta)

Take me down (Me leve agora...)

Take me down (Me leve agora...)

Let me drown (Deixe-me afogar)

A consciência retornou para Roxton em etapas. Curiosamente, foram as emoçoes que ele percebeu inicialmente. A primeira a entrar em sua consciência era a de realização que não experimentava em anos, como as peças de um quebra-cabeça finalmente se unindo para formar a imagem de tudo o que ele desejava. Nada do que já havia experimentado poderia se comparar com a esplêndida sensação de plenitude de estar deitado ao lado desta mulher por quem, de bom grado, daria a sua vida; seu corpo ainda se aproximou mais do dela na mais primitiva das formas; uma profunda união de mente, corpo e alma. A lembrança de sua situação precária, presos numa caverna, veio como uma onda, ele se agarrou a esse momento luminoso de pura felicidade como um homem que, se afogando, tenta desesperadamente se agarrar a um pedaço de madeira flutuando. Ele se forçou a permanecer centrado no aqui e agora. A única mulher que amou se entregara a ele de todas as formas como uma mulher pode entregar-se ao homem que ama. E ela o amava. Ela disse as palavras pela primeira vez quase timidamente, pouco antes de ele inclinar-se para beijá-la nos lábios avermelhados. A expressão no rosto dela denotava surpresa, como se a admissão relutante abrisse as portas de seu sempre trancado coração. A segunda confissão foi enquanto ele movia-se sobre ela, dentro dela, levando-a em uma torrente de paixão desenfreada. Só de pensar nisso sua ereção retornava. Olhando para a mulher que dormia profundamente a seu lado, pensou rapidamente em acordá-la, então pensou melhor. A verdade é que com os níveis de oxigênio tão baixos e ainda combinado com o gás mortal, lentamente ocupando toda a câmara, sua experiência amorosa selvagem tinha tomado parte de suas forças. Seria melhor deixar Marguerite dormir. Fechou os olhos e quis que seu corpo relaxasse, mentalmente contendo o desejo de continuar.

A bela mulher com quem tinha acabado de fazer amor era tão cheia de fogo e paixão, inspiradora. Como pôde chamá-la de fria e vazia? Pensou Roxton consigo mesmo, com nojo. A resposta era óbvia. Em seu medo e frustração, ele a atacou sem pensar, dizendo coisas horríveis. Lamentou as palavras já no momento em que foram ditas, e teria que viver para sempre com a imagem de devastação e dor indizível nos olhos de Marguerite. Ainda assim, apesar de sua explosão, ela havia dito a ele que o amava, tinha mostrado a ele que o amava. Talvez ainda houvesse esperança para ele. Com esse pensamento que ajudava a aliviar um pouco a tensão de seu corpo, ele mantinha Marguerite ainda mais próxima, deixando sua mente e seu corpo retornarem aos corredores do sono.

Don't save me (Não me salve)

Don't lose me (Não me perca)

Don't wake me now (Não me acorde agora)

You let me (Você me deixou)

You release me (Você me libertou)

Let me drown (Deixe-me afogar)

Take me down (Leve-me ao fundo)

Ao contrário da última viagem de volta à vigília, a primeira coisa de que Roxton tomou consciência foi o frio. Seu corpo nu estava gelado, o que só podia significar uma coisa: ela se afastara dele. Ele abriu os olhos timidamente e foi alegremente agraciado com a visão das costas nuas de Marguerite; as nádegas foram rapidamente cobertas pela roupa, para grande descontentamento de Roxton.

"Se você já não estivesse vestida, minha querida, eu teria ficado mais feliz em lhe dar uma outra lição sobre as maravilhas do calor corporal", Roxton disse com um sorriso.

A voz inesperada fez Marguerite virar-se assustada. O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Roxton quando ele viu lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

"O que foi, meu anjo?" Roxton disse com preocupação. Medo e pavor tomaram conta dele rapidamente. _Será que se arrependeu do que aconteceu entre nós?_ ele pensou tristemente. Nunca sentiu seu coração tão frágil, como se pudesse se partir com um simples sussurro dos lábios dela.

"Eu tenho que me vestir, Roxton. Eu tenho", Marguerite respondeu com um soluço.

"O problema sou eu? Você se arrependeu...? ", perguntou rapidamente, apavorado com a possível resposta.

Ela voltou a si ao ouvir suas palavras e ver a dor intensa em seu olhar. Ela caminhou até ele e imediatamente tomou seu corpo ainda nu em seus braços.

"Nunca duvide de meus sentimentos por você, John. Esse momento foi realmente um sonho, o mais impressionante e significante de toda minha vida. Acordar em seus braços é diferente de tudo experimentei. Eu estou tão delirantemente feliz e tão incrivelmente triste. Porque agora que finalmente nos encontramos um ao outro, isto não pode ser. Eu não vou permitir isso. Eu quero acreditar que haverá mais. Eu tenho que acreditar que haverá mais. Por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, ficar deitada nua em seus braços me fez sentir como se eu tivesse perdido a esperança. Vestindo minha roupa de novo tenho um pouco de esperança de voltar, como se nosso resgate fosse acontecer a qualquer momento ".

Roxton foi tomado pelo som de suas palavras. Ele sorriu para ela e delicadamente beijou as lágrimas salgados de seu rosto. "Então acho que terei que me vestir também", disse ele com o sorriso de um homem que olha para o paraíso.

Não demorou muito para estarem novamente abraçados, lado a lado, embora desta vez totalmente vestidos. Ela podia ouvir oritmo de sua respiração dizendo-lhe que ele dormia. Deixando a alegria inundá-la, Marguerite fechou os olhos e deixou seu corpo exausto ser atraído para o esquecimento do sono. Seguramente abrigada nos braços do homem que amava, ela adormeceu, o rosto sem nenhum sinal do medo de uma possível morte, mas mostrando a tranquilidade do sono repousante nos braços de seu amado.

Somehow I need to love you (De alguma forma preciso amar você)

More then I need to breathe (Mais do que preciso respirar)

I can feel you leaving the ground (Eu posso sentir você deixando o chão)

I will follow down (Eu o seguirei ao fundo)

You and I will drown (Você e eu vamos nos afogar)

**Fim...**

**R - E - V - I - E - W!!!!!!**


End file.
